America's Baby
by kateg20
Summary: America's sweetheart is expecting her first child. But with her due date near Election Day, will the stress of campaigning be a danger to her and the baby's health?
1. Chapter 1

**America's Baby**

"The White House made the announcement today that Troy and Gabriella Bolton are expecting their first child." a reporter announced.

"I can confirm that the President's daughter and son-in-law are expecting a baby around the time of Election Day." Margaret Spencer, the White House Press Secretary announced at a press conference. "No details of what they are expecting or where they will have the baby."

"Troy and Gabriella are seniors at UCLA and have been married for two years." the reporter continued. "We wish them and their families good luck and congratulations."

That evening in California, Troy and Gabriella had decided that they would stay home since the news of their pregnancy had been announced earlier that day. From their kitchen, their moans and groans could be heard from their bedroom. Troy collapsed on Gabriella gently when they both were spent. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. Gabriella sighed and draped her arm across his heaving torso and rested her head on top of his chest.

"Remind me to thank Dr. Patterson for telling us about you over active sex drive." Troy panted.

"I will do that." Gabriella promised as the phone rang and Troy reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton, I'm Michelle Roberts from the New York Times and I was wondering if I could get the story on how you told your parents."

"Sorry, we've already are giving an exclusive interview someone else." Troy answered. "Goodnight."

"Which one was it?" Gabriella asked yawning.

"New York Times." Troy answered. "They wanted to know how we told our parents."

"They were surprised." Gabriella agreed as she thought about how they told both of their parents.

_Flashback: One Month Ago_

Mrs. Montez was walking with her private secretary Alison Collins. They were on their way to Mrs. Montez' office. Gabriella was trying to tell her mother something important as she followed them.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Gabriella said.

"What is it, Gabby?"

"I need to tell you something privately."

"Then it's going to have to wait." Alison stated closing the office door behind her before Gabriella could follow her mother.

It was no secret that Alison hated Gabriella. The First Daughter always seemed to foil all of her perfect planning that took her several months to prepare. Gabriella was fed up with her waiting and decided to tell her mother right then and there.

"I'm going to have a baby!" she shouted right before Mrs. Montez threw the door opened.

"You're going to have a baby?" Mrs. Montez exclaimed in shock.

"I am." Gabriella confirmed tearfully.

"My baby's having a baby." Mrs. Montez said tearfully hugging her daughter. "Nobody tell the press or the president. Alison?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Alison asked.

"Cancel all my appointments."

"But Madam, isn't that a rash act? I worked hard on organizing your day; you should not cancel all your meetings just because your daughter managed to knock herself up."

"Alison!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Madam, it just seems sill to cancel meetings just because your daughter is expecting a baby."

"You're right. Gabby, come with me. Alison?"

"Yes, Madam?" Alison asked thinking she had won a battle against the First Daughter.

"You're fired."

Meanwhile, Troy was telling his parents that they were going to be grandparents for the very first time. Coach and Mrs. Bolton were both ecstatic with the thought of their first grandchild. Troy updated them with Gabriella's progress and that it was too early to know whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Gabriella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued talking.

"Yeah, she's right here." Troy said pulling Gabriella in front of him. "Mom and Dad want to talk to you."

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa." Gabriella greeted. "No, I'm ok. The morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet. My mom knows, but we haven't told my father yet. She's thrilled. Yes, your son's taking very good care of me. He won't let me lift a finger. Ok, I love you both too. Bye-bye."

"They're happy." Troy stated.

"Yes they are." Gabriella agreed turning in his arms.

"When are you going to tell your dad?"

"Me? We're doing that one together, Bud."

"Well then, when are going to tell them?"

"Before the banquet tonight."

That evening, Gabriella was in a light blue gown. Despite at being only a month along, she was just barely showing. Troy was in a classic tuxedo and took his wife's hand to lead her to her parents' room. Mrs. Montez was wearing a sunny yellow flowy dress while her husband was also in a classic tuxedo. President Montez came in and kissed his daughter's cheek gently and shook his son-in-law's hand as this was the first time he had seen them since they got in to Washington. As he finished getting ready, he noticed that Troy and Gabriella were sharing loving glances at each other and also that his wife seemed to be giddy about something. It was then that President Montez noticed that there was something different about his daughter although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked finally. "I know there is something you three aren't telling me, so what is it?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant." Gabriella announced.

"Oh, Baby. Congratulations." President Montez said kissing his daughter on the cheek happily. "When are you due?"

"Around Election Day." Troy answered shaking his father-in-law's hand.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month." Gabriella told him.

"We've got to make an official announcement."

"With all due respect sir, we want to keep it a secret until her third month."

"Is this bad timing since it's so close to the election?" Gabriella asked.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to be a grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

The news of the First Daughter's pregnancy spread like a wildfire. Where ever Gabriella or Troy ever went, they were always congratulated about the baby and would often be asked whether or not they knew what they were having. Sometimes people would come up to Gabriella and touch her small baby bump without even asking. Whenever this happened, Agents Ross and Michaels would shove them back. Right after graduation the couple moved into the White House to help out with President Montez' re-election campaign. Troy had been drafted into the NBA right after he graduated and was given the chance to enter the next season seeing that he was helping the Commander in Chief with his re-election. The White House had acquired the best obstetrician in the country for Gabriella. The doctor set up office at Walter Reed where it was decided where Gabriella would have the baby.

Gabriella, Troy, his parents and siblings were with President and Mrs. Montez on a campaign stop in Dallas, Texas. Gabriella was six months and was just glowing with her impeding motherhood. Many people would come up to ask her how she was doing but they always got the answer by taking just one look at her. Right now both Troy and Gabriella were on her father's campaign train relaxing after several interviews. Gabriella then turned to look at her husband.

"I want to go home next week." she told him quietly. "I want to relax and not make any more stops in different cities."

"Alright, next week we'll go back to the White House." Troy told her smiling.

"Thank you."

"Alright, Sir." President Montez' campaign manager, Steve Jenson stated as the entourage of people entered the train. "You've got an interview tonight and then in the morning we're off to Oklahoma, City."

"Ok." President Montez said sitting down next to her daughter. "How are you doing, Love?"

"I'm alright." Gabriella answered. "Dad, Troy and I are going to go back to Washington next week."

"Is something wrong? Is the baby alright?"

"No, we're both fine." Gabriella quickly assured her father. "I just want to go back before I wear myself out completely. You and I both know that if I stay I will do just that."

"Alright. Steve?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Have Air Force One flown down by next Monday. Troy and Gabriella are going back to DC then."

"I will get right to that."

That evening, Troy and Gabriella were in their hotel suite having a quiet dinner between the two of them. Gabriella was eating her hamburger when she felt pain in her stomach. She gasped and gripped the arm rest of the couch she was sitting on.

"Troy!" she cried.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked from the bathroom.

"I think I'm having contractions!"

"What?"

Troy quickly ran out of the bathroom. He found Gabriella crying quietly as she clutched her stomach. Gabriella winced in pain as she tried to taking some deep breaths. Troy quickly called his parents. President and Mrs. Montez were at a function one of the Senators from Texas was hosting. Coach and Mrs. Bolton came in with Agents Ross and Michaels with them.

"Gabby, just calm down." Mrs. Bolton instructed her gently. "We'll take you to the hospital."

"Someone is calling your parents." Coach Bolton told her.

President Montez was talking to a congresswoman from San Antonio. Mrs. Montez was speaking with one of the family's close friends that were living in Dallas. Someone approached the President. 

"Mr. President, there's something wrong."

"What is it?" President Montez asked.

"Your daughter's been taken to the hospital. She's experiencing contractions."

"Which hospital?"

"Dallas Garden Hospital."

"Get everyone ready, we're leaving now."

"So, how is married life treating Gabby?" Martina Campbell asked Mrs. Montez.

"Oh she loves every minute of it. She and Troy are so happy together. They're going to stay in DC and have the baby at Walter Reed."

"Do they know what they're having?"

"They know, but they haven't told anyone for fear of it getting leaked out."

"They haven't told the expectant grandparents?" Mrs. Campbell asked teasingly.

"No. But we're fine with being surprised."

"Maria." President Montez interrupted. "We have to go."

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"I'll explain on the way."

President and Mrs. Montez quickly left the ballroom and went to get their coats. Their security led them out to their car. Mrs. Montez got in and waited for her husband.

"Will, what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Gabby's having contractions."

"What? It's too early."

"She's been taken to the hospital to try and stop them. After that, she and Troy are going home. I'm going to see to that."

"Please don't let there be anything wrong with the baby." Mrs. Montez pleaded quietly and tearfully.

They pulled up to the hospital. They raced inside with their security following them. Coach and Mrs. Bolton were waiting out in the hallway. Coach Bolton was pacing nervously as Mrs. Bolton was seated nervously in a chair. The two mothers hugged each other when they saw each other.

"What happened?" President Montez asked.

"Troy called us and said Gabriella was complaining of having contractions. The doctor is in there with them right now trying to stop them." Coach Bolton explained.

"I don't think I have seen either one of them so scared before in my life." Mrs. Bolton added. "Troy was trying his best in comforting Gabriella and telling her that everything was going to be ok, but I could see in his eyes that he was scared to death."

"What do we do now?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Pray that everything is going to be alright." President Montez said as they all sat down to wait for news on Gabriella and their grandchild.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long break in between updates. Now that I started writing this one again, hopefully I can update again more often. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Gabriella was in her hospital bed praying that everything was going to be alright. Troy was in the chair next to her and was trying to stay calm for his wife's sake, but inside, he was absolutely terrified that something was really wrong. Both of them could hear the commotion of reporters and photographers outside of the hospital trying to get any information on why Gabriella had to be rushed to the hospital. As the doctor came into the room, they could hear the commotion going out in the hallway of President Montez' security trying to see that the family was safe.

"Mrs. Bolton, we were able to stop your contractions." Dr. Martinez told her. "But I'm putting you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. No more campaigning for your father. I want to keep your stress level down to a minimum."

"Yes, Doctor." Gabriella agreed willing to do anything to keep her child safe.

"I don't want you leaving the White House for anything except for your check ups." Dr. Martinez continued. "I'm going to keep you over night for observation."

"Ok." Gabriella and Troy agreed.

"I'll go update your parents and then let them in to visit you. Make sure, she does not get excited or worried about anything."

"I will do that." Troy promised.

The doctor walked out into the hallway. Troy let his head fall onto the bed with relief. Gabriella had tears falling from her eyes. Both she and Troy began to cry with relief that everything was going to be alright. Soon, both sets of their parents came into the room. Mrs. Montez and Mrs. Bolton were both crying with relief. They two women hugged Gabriella tightly.

"You two are on your way back to DC in the morning." President Montez told his daughter and Troy.

Gabriella soon began to fall asleep and the parents took this as a sign to go back to the hotel. Troy promised that he would call them if anything ever happened while they were gone. Troy then sat down in the chair next to Gabriella's bed to begin his night long vigil of his wife. Every time she moved in her sleep caused him to fret that something was going on, but each time Gabriella quickly settled back into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Gabriella was released from the hospital. She and Troy were led to the back entrance of the hospital so they could try and sneak past all of the cameras and the photographers. Secret Service was waiting for them and quickly whisked them into their cars. President and Mrs. Montez and Coach and Mrs. Bolton were waiting for them. The Presidential motorcade began to make its way to the airport. Air Force One was waiting to be boarded. President and Mrs. Montez had to continue on with the campaign trail but Troy's parents were going back with them to keep a close eye on Gabriella.

"Please be careful." Mrs. Montez told her daughter as they settled her on the plane.

"I will." Gabriella replied receiving kisses on the forehead from her parents.

"And if you need anything, just pick up the phone, and we're on our way home." President Montez told her.

"I know."

"We'll be back in two weeks." President Montez told Troy.

"I'll watch her." Troy stated. "I promise, she is going to stay in bed like the doctor told her."

"I'm right here, you know!" Gabriella said.

Within minutes after the First Couple had left, the plane was on its way back to Washington DC. Gabriella and Troy slept through most of the flight which came to a huge relief to his parents. Gabriella slept peacefully on Troy's shoulder as he kept a loving hand on her stomach.

"Mr. President." President Montez' head of security stated as they headed on to their next stop by their train.

"Yes, Riley?"

"We've been getting threats."

"It's just talk." President Montez brushed off. "I've must have gotten at least ten thousand threats since I began my re-election campaign."

"They're not threats against you, Sir."

"Maria?"

"No, Sir. Most of them were directed towards Gabriella and the baby."

"Make sure nobody gets word of them. Destroy them if you have to, but make sure nobody knows about them. Gabriella must not know about them. I don't want her to go through what she went through last night ever again. Do you understand?" President Montez demanded firmly.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Up her security but do not let her know about the threats. If she begins to get suspicious, tell her it's due to her pregnancy."

"Yes, Sir."

That evening, Air Force One landed in Washington DC. Gabriella's doctor, Dr. Mitchell was there to meet them making sure Gabriella and the baby were alright after the long flight. After getting the go-ahead, Troy, Gabriella and Coach and Mrs. Bolton headed back to the White House. Gabriella was quickly settled into her and Troy's bed. Troy got in next to her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"I'm scared." Gabriella suddenly whispered.

"About what?" Troy asked.

"What if I over did it and it caused so much harm to her?"

Troy and Gabriella had known that they were expecting a baby girl for almost three months but decided to keep it to themselves partly because they did not want it to be leaked to the media and also because they wanted it to be a surprise to their family and friends. Troy was thrilled with the thought of a little girl that would wrap him around her finger just like her mother. Gabriella was just thrilled with having at least one daughter. She told Troy when they found out about the baby being a girl that they could have ten boys and she would be over the moon with that since she would have one girl in her corner.

"Gabby, we got you to the hospital quick enough and the doctor told us what you needed to do through the last three months of the pregnancy." Troy said. "And if we do everything Dr. Martinez and Dr. Mitchell told us, the baby will be fine. Ok?"

"Ok." Gabriella agreed quietly before she began to descend into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you." Troy whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too." Gabriella yawned.

"And I love you." Troy told the baby still, thankfully, safe and sound inside his wife.


End file.
